someordinarygamersfandomcom-20200215-history
Brotherly Love (Creepypasta)
I am a college professor, I teach psychology, because this is the internet, I do not want to disclose the name of said college to protect myself and my students, anyways, every year I have my students keep a journal and write an entry every day, then when they graduate, they are given back their diary, it's not something I grade, I mean, I'm not an English teacher it's not my job to grade their writing skills. So anyways, every year when I teach a freshman class I go down to the dollar store and get a ton of composition books, and give them to the students. About half way through the year two male students of mine were gone for about a month, they both sent me emails saying that they had a family problem, so I let it slide, family is more important than school. After the month ended, only one returned, his name was Aaron, the other boy, Michael, his brother and roommate, was nowhere to be seen. When I asked Aaron about his brother, he just shook his head and requested I changed the subject, they must have had a falling out at home, which was understandable, brothers will fight. A few days later, worried because he never answered his texts or calls, Michael's girlfriend, Erika, filed a missing person alert. After that, Aaron stopped coming to school, he left both of their journals in my mailbox in the teacher's lounge, but I never heard from him, I took the journals and put them in my car and drove home. At about 10pm, after my wife had gone to bed and I was up watching Game of Thrones and drinking scotch, (my weekend guilty pleasure), I decided out of drunk curiosity to read the journals, Michael first, then Aaron. Michael's Journal: August 30th: Okay so I'm freaking the fuck out, rent is due tomorrow and Aaron just blew all his fucking money at the strip again, he's passed out on the couch without a shirt on and one of his shoes missing, he said he'd give me his half of the rent after class but that jackass wanted to get drunk and fucked instead. I have no fucking clue why he still has a girlfriend, she was the one who dropped him off, Jessica is her name and she looked PISSED when she knocked on the door, she said she'll cover for his rent this time but we both need to help her move apartments next month, god I fucking hate Aaron. August 31st: Jessica came over today with the loan, she asked if Aaron was here and I said no, he went to go buy some new shoes. Jessica looked me up and down the body and said that Aaron never treated her right, I was silent. Her face grew red and my glasses started to steam, next thing I knew, I was in bed with her. I didn't feel bad for Aaron, he deserved this, but, I felt bad for Erika who I completely forgot about until afterwards, Jessica kissed me on the cheek and said goodbye, about an hour after Aaron came back with the stupidest looking Vans knock offs i've seen in my life, Aaron was pissed because his shoes were ugly, and some guy scratched his car, he punched the couch cushion and made a beeline for the fridge, he grabbed a beer and plopped on the couch where he stayed for the rest of the night. September 5th: I'm writing this jog before I head home from work, Aaron called me and said he wanted to talk to me at home after work, his voice seemed happy, he was probably drunk again. The log stopped there, no more entries, next was Aaron's journal,it reeked of booze with various stains on the paper, also his handwriting was sloppy and his spelling and grammar was terrible, likely due to his intoxicated state, I revised it to make it easier to read. Aaron's Journal: September 3rd: Okay so normally I don't give a flying fuck about school projects I don't get credit for but this is different, I am going to write down my entire plan to get back at that son of a bitch for sleeping with my girl, Jess came over today and told me everything that went down then broke up with me, said I wasn't who she fell in love with, fucking bullshit, I've always been this way and she knows it, anyways, I am going to wring that fucker's goddamn neck when he gets home from work, I just need a few days to plan this out. September whatever the fuck, I don't care: I did it, I got my revenge, Michael is in the bathroom in a pool of his own blood, a kitchen knife stuck in his neck. Now to just get rid of the body, I'll let it drain before I cut it up and bag it, I'm gonna take it to the lake tonight and toss it as far as I can. I sent the Teach emails from both mine and Michal's laptops, saying we had family bullshit and was gonna be gone for a bit. October 16th The adrenaline from my revenge finally wore off and I decided to come back to school, the Teach won't leave me alone about Michael though, I made up some sob story that he was with our mom or some shit like that, dumbass believed it. October 19th So Michael's bitch is worried about him and filed a missing person, this is the first time I've felt worried, I'm writing this as my last entry before I jump off the bridge near the college, I don't want anyone to find my body, I just want to disappear, Teach, if you're reading this, do not share these journals with anyone, I leave both these journals to you before I go to do my last stupid idea. Goodbye. Halfway through Aaron's journal I wanted to vomit, my hands were shaking and I felt like I had a pit in my chest, I don't know why but I feel like I had indirectly helped this happen. I dropped the notebook and put my head in my hands. Category:Creepypasta Category:Creepypastas Category:Original Story Category:Journal